Electrical power transfer for operating and/or charging of home appliances, electrical vehicles, industrial machines is typically limited to a tens of kilo-watts (kW). The electrical power transfer up to several hundreds of kilo-watts or megawatts (MW) level is practically difficult due to typical maximum voltage limits of 600-750 volts for a charge cable, for example, a typical charge cable for the electric vehicles. Currently available charge cables for the electric vehicles can supply typically up to about 125 amperes of current at about 750 volts, which is equivalent to the electrical power of about 94 kW. In sharp contrast, caloric energy transfer during a typical fuel-up of a regular car (i.e., gasoline fuel based car) at a gas station is generally equivalent to about several megawatts.
For fast charging of appliances or electrical vehicles, increased amount of the electrical power, for example, up to MW level, needs to be delivered in a short time. Typically, voltage applied to such traditional charge cable may not be increased beyond about 750 volts due to ambient conditions and a presence of a finite gap between a contactor of the cable and a corresponding counterpart of the appliances or the electrical vehicle. This gap may exist due to micro roughness of the contactor surfaces. Moreover, increasing a magnitude of the current flowing through the traditional charge cable beyond about 125 amperes may lead to excessive heating and cause damage to the charge cable or may require coolant to be embedded in the cable, thereby increasing complexity. As a result, at such limit of 600-750 volts and 125 amperes for the charge cable, the electrical power transfer at the MW level is extremely difficult or nearly impossible to achieve, unless a multitude of cables is used.